


First Night

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al and Scorp reminisce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning(s):**  M/M relationship  
>  **Prompt(s):**  false, meticulous, remember, fracture  
>  **Author's Note:** I'm sorry if the title is a bit misleading...  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Albus Severus Potter smiled at his lover. He held the blonde close, sitting in an over-sized armchair in front of the fireplace in the meticulously cleaned study of Malfoy Manor. "You remember our first night together?"

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy smiled back, "How could I forget? You were so nervous!"

Albus chuckled, "I think you're remembering falsely. You were the nervous one."

"Well, I had a fractured arm at the time!" Scorpius defended himself. "I was worried it would get worse!"

"Yeah," Albus laughed again, "I still don't know why you didn't go straight to the Hospital Wing after you fell down those stairs..."

"I wasn't exactly thinking clearly at the time," Scorpius blushed. "You had me very distracted."

"Well, I was hoping that if I teased you enough you'd finally give in. And it worked," Albus told him, proud of himself.

"Excuse me for not going around shagging everything that moved!" the blonde huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Geeze, sleep with six people and suddenly you're a slut," Albus pouted.

Scorpius chuckled and wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck, kissing him softly. "You know I don't mean it," he whispered, his lips still touching Albus's.

Albus smiled, pulling the blonde even closer and kissing him passionately. When both boys needed to come up for air, Albus whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Scorpius smiled, before pulling Albus in for another kiss.


End file.
